


Safe Place

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dunno how to tag instead its just product of soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Because Hyungwon's safe place is beside Minhyuk.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so this is very self indulgent and a poor attempt to project my feels.

Hyungwon is whipped. And If you ask Changkyun about it, he would say calling Hyungwon whipped is an understatement.

 

Sound of soles of Changkyun’s oxfords hitting the tiled floor reverberate in Hyungwon’s huge cabin, followed by a loud thud of the door closing, but it still does not snap Hyungwon out of his sweet trans.

Bearing a giddy smile on his face, Hyungwon, his boss is rolling a translucent marble in his hands, that’s always sitting on his table. The marble is sublimely catching the red and oranges of evening light, that are refracting from big windows behind him. And Hyungwon is preoccupied, looking extraordinarily delighted, Changkyun knows better than to ask the reason behind the giddy smile. Because it's none other than Lee Minhyuk, his boss’ lover, who he is been hopelessly in love for almost two years now. Changkyun often catches Hyungwon smiling at the thoughts of the singer.

He makes an amusing face at that and slaps the files in front of Hyungwon. That makes his boss, who was busy in his own sweet thoughts, finally look at him. Hyungwon’s widened eyes taper a little as he looks at the files loathingly, smile gradually falling off his face. And for a split second, Changkyun pities his boss and regrets slapping those files so smugly.

They had been overseas for over a week now and after landing back to korea this morning, there had been many formalities and week load of work to be taken care of. Hyungwon and Changkyun haven't had a good sleep in 22 hours and Changkyun quells from expressing how bad he wants to pass out on his bed.

Changkyun doesn't miss the eye bags that are forming under Hyungwon’s eyes either.  
“I think you need to go home and call it a day already.” Changkyun says crossing his arms and standing on one leg; his signature, slick pose. His coat that was once smooth and neat is now crumpled from whole day of work.

Hyungwon watches the files pensively before looking up at Changkyun, corners of his mouth turning when he says, “I want to, Minhyuk’s been waiting.”

The pout is so minor anyone would have missed it, but for Changkyun who has known his boss for six years now, it doesn't go unnoticed. Changkyun is witnessing his boss changing bit by bit in last two years, he is becoming more _what can you call it_ he thinks, his calm and collected boss is becoming _more_..

_More softer._

 

“That reminds me, Mr Lee didn't come to see you at the airport either.”

“He was busy with his fan….event something today, so i told him not to.” Hyungwon grunts displeasingly, skimming through his files. “You go on home.” he looks up at Changkyun again, “I'll leave after i'm done with these.” he says with a reassuring smile.

Changkyun will be a bad Secretary if he heads home before Hyungwon does, Frown paints his face and he is torn between telling Hyungwon to go home or as a good secretary asking him to stay and do the needed work. But he has been an unbothered secretary most times anyway and If Hyungwon wanted to call it a day he could, he was the boss after all. But knowing Hyungwon and how responsible and duty minded he tends to get about his business, Changkyun makes a show of crying and wiping his fake tears, he says thanks and bids Hyungwon goodbye. Rolling on his heels, he is out the door in split second.

 

 

 

 

It's close to ten at night when Hyungwon leaves the office, running on last bits of his energy and 25 hours without sleep, but he looks joyous and the smile doesn't falter from his face while leaving the office.

Hyungwon turns the key in the engine and he wants nothing more than to go greet his bed and not associate with anyone ever again. But his car doesn't lead to his house, instead it stops at Minhyuk’s building.

As soon as Minhyuk finds his boyfriend standing on the other side of the door after nine fucking, dreadful days, he greets him with smiles and hugs and lots of kisses and missed yous. Meeting Minhyuk again after days is not rushed as he had expected it to be, its lazy, in their own ways and they take their time talking about everything; catching up. Although there's not much to catch up on because the time difference did not stop them from talking about their whole day with each other over video calls.

 

 

 

In some time Hyungwon is laying on Minhyuk’s bed. Hyungwon’s suit coat is thrown in the room somewhere, in a mess that is Minhyuk’s room. Two buttons of his shirt are undone and his hand is resting on his forehead, his cheek is pressed into pillows as he watches Minhyuk. Albeit being exhausted and drowsy, he does not want to sleep, not just yet.

Usually sleep is crucial to him but the reason he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Minhyuk, is the pretty crown made of white glassy flowers and beads that sits atop Minhyuk’s head. Hyungwon doesn't know when and where he pulled that out from but the graceful crown is fitting on his boyfriend's head.

Minhyuk looks at him every few seconds over his notepad from where he is sitting on the chair, across from the bed. Everytime he looks at Hyungwon, Hyungwon can make out Minhyuk’s widening smile from behind the notepad while he is drawing his boyfriend.

Hyungwon smiles, “Where did you find that princess?” he sings.

Minhyuk snickers, knowing Hyungwon is talking about the crown over his head. “One of my fans gave it to me.” he says not looking away from his notepad.

 

Silence falls in the room and Minhyuk’s eyes keep fleeting from Hyungwon to his notepad every now and then. Only sound of his pencil pen scribbling against the paper is heard along with the night breeze flowing from ajar windows of Minhyuk’s bedroom ; blowing the flimsy curtains with it.

Hyungwon's eyes stay on Minhyuk, where the notepad is resting on his pulled legs, his whale tattoo is visible on his knee. Hyungwon remembers how Minhyuk had went out and got that tattoo done on him without informing his company, and how he was bewildered when fans were screaming about it, on something he calls fan cafe. A fond smile plays on his lips at the memory of silly chaos.

It's even sillier, he thinks, how Minhyuk never fails to make him feel this way, even the thought alone of the older makes Hyungwon unable to contain his feelings.

His heart blooms, suddenly missing the bright and talkative buzz around him. “Minhyuk-ah~” he calls in a weak voice from bed, his hand slips down from his stomach to pat the sheets beside him.

Minhyuk smacks his lips in frustration; not particularly at Hyungwon. Flipping the page of the notebook, he grabs his phone in another hand before he pads to bed and clambers on it, shuffling on his way before caging Hyungwon’s lap and sitting on his knees. Hyungwon welcomes the unexpected intrusion.

Minhyuk keeps the notepad and pencil on Hyungwon’s stomach and pulls his phone to his face. Skimming through his phone, His face is glowing in light casting from phone screen. None of them have bothered to turn on lights, save for the light that's coming from living room and is poorly lighting singer’s bedroom.

 

Hyungwon’s hands naturally find purchase on Minhyuk’s bare thighs. His thumb caresses the soft skin thats exposed below Minhyuk’s shorts as he watches the crown placed in Minhyuk’s messy grey hair. And up close like this, Minhyuk is undeniably and utterly adorable with that delicate crown in his fluffy mess of hair; it suits him.

“They really like to make you into a baby boy, don't they?” Hyungwon says, addressing Minhyuk's fans as he lazily observes his boyfriend.

Minhyuk snorts, looking at Hyungwon he juts out his lower lip, “ _I am_ a baby boy, what you talking about?” He looks offended.

Then as if to prove that, Minhyuk is flashing his screen to Hyungwon’s face, making the younger blink a few times. His face contorts, in order to adjust to the shoved light in front of him. Opening one eye Hyungwon inspects what's on the screen, it's online shopping site cart. Hyungwon laughs, throwing his head back. “Really?” he asks in between his laughter.

“What?” Minhyuk makes a comical, surprised face, “I'm serious.”

Hyungwon draws both his hands to take the phone from Minhyuk’s hand and scrolls through Minhyuk’s cart from the fancy fashion website. His boyfriend has managed to select all the pricey things he wishes to buy. Hyungwon particularly snorts at the shoes that have ‘yeah baby’ written on it.

“Buy it all for me.” Minhyuk says petulantly, leaning down he makes his best puppy eyes, “It's a week-long overdue.”

Hyungwon chortles but he plays along, “For my princess,” he arches his thick brows for a teasing effect but his facial expressions remain gentle when he says, “I shall.”

Minhyuk smiles, scrunching his nose and closing his eyes. He pulls the crown out of his hair and sets it into Hyungwon’s black locks. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, as if trying to look up and the crown moves a little. “Don't move.” Minhyuk reprimands softly, as he sits straight again and collects the notepad and pen from Hyungwon's stomach and starts drawing on fresh page.

“It suits you too.” Minhyuk says in middle of drawing. “You look cute.”  
Sighing into his smile Hyungwon objects, “Do i?”

 

The silence settles between them again. The most comfortable silence even though usually Minhyuk tends to drown it out by being chatty and loud.

They have come a long way, he ponders. It always had been easy for Minhyuk to feel lonely in a relationship and equally for Hyungwon to get tired and bored of people, they had not kept these secrets from each other when they had started going out. But as time went on, their personalities seem to click just right. And when Hyungwon lacks the ability to express his feelings and his thoughts, Minhyuk makes up for it by being clingy and loud. Somehow they make it work and both of them are not surprised about it.

 

Hyungwon lethargically closes his eyes, “I’m sleepy.” he rasps as he does so.

Few seconds must have past by before Minhyuk exclaims, “Look." causing Hyungwon to open his eyes. Minhyuk has drawn a cartoon-ish version on him with the crown on his head and it's indeed, cute.

He replies with an audible chuckle and Minhyuk clambers off his legs, sleeping beside Hyungwon he closes his notepad and throws it on the pile of clothes, “You are tired.” he exhales.

Hyungwon turns on his side and hums closing his eyes. Minhyuk groans disapprovingly and reaches to tug the crown out of his hair, “You are gonna mess my crown.” he whispers as he eyes his crown with so much care, like a baby. Turning around he stretches to carefully put it on nightstand.

And even before he could properly place it, Hyungwon is pulling him back into a hug. Minhyuk yells a bit because he had not placed the crown on table yet. It falls from his hand, clattering on table, skipping Minhyuk’s breath. The crown precariously sits on the table. Minhyuk gasps relievingly, and turns to Hyungwon, “If it had fell down, i would have killed you.”

“You would have what?” Hyungwon opens his eyes again pulling Minhyuk closer, sleepy smirk gracing his lips “Kissed me?”

“Killed you.” Minhyuk corrects him, smiling as he shifts closer, slapping lightly on Hyungwon’s cheek.

Hyungwon laughs, “Kissed me?” he says again but before Minhyuk could protest again he is kissing him, tenderly. Something between a peck and an open mouthed kiss. And when Minhyuk kisses back just as gently, it sends Hyungwon into a safe place, somewhere warm and homely. And _oh_ it feels so nice to be back, after nine days of missing and craving that place.

Hyungwon hugs Minhyuk closer and buries his face in place between Minhyuk’s neck and shoulders, Minhyuk shuffles, running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, “At least remove your shoes.”

“Shh it's a week-long overdue.” he mutters before entering dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This was randomly written because i was soft and Minhyuk using that same crown in many pictures has affected me on so many levels, that fancafe picture did its best to trigger me and of course soft hyunghyuk ftw


End file.
